


The hard way

by Meesterholic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maydaisy, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesterholic/pseuds/Meesterholic
Summary: Set after 5x14.As Coulson is taken away by Hale, Daisy has to deal with the pain that came with receiving her powers back without asking for it. May is right right there to comfort her and God knows she needs comfort too.Just some philinda and maydaisy much needed fanfiction.





	The hard way

Daisy’s head still hurt like hell and the blood still flowed from under the bandages.  
Even then, she had to be alert. May and Coulson could be back every moment. That was actually the only thing preventing her from a total breakdown.  
It would have been so easy if they had been there, they’d never let Fitz lay a finger on her, cut her open like she was some sort of guinea pig he could treat as he pleased.

A crushing pain hit her out her thoughts and she looked back at the cameras.  
Mack was visibly in pain too, but he hadn’t left Elena’s side, not even for a split second. Daisy hadn’t told them what had happened, they already had enough struggles to deal with.  
Her eyes turned red with anger as she switched to the live feed from the containment room. Jemma was right there beside him, of course, and for some twisted reason she was yet to understand so was Deke. Hadn’t he been knocked out as well? That guy sure was a mystery.

The rest of the cameras showed a bunch of agents totally unaware of what had been going on down at the lower levels and kept doing what they were supposed to: keep their guard up.  
Had she let her guard down? But how could she possibly know that out of all people- no, it wasn’t her fault, not this time. She wouldn’t convince herself to be once again the cause of her own pain. This one was not on her.

Her temple was aching more now and she sat down holding her head within her hands.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she tried all her best to control her powers. Deep breaths, just like May had taught her. Focus on your own heartbeats, then on the objects surrounding you.  
No quake. Good.  
She was just calming down when the signal reached her ears. The Quinjet. They were coming back.

She pulled herself together and ran towards the gates, the wind making a mess of her already messed up hair. It was always thrilling to see May land the Zephyr, her calm and her control were enough to make her feel calm and in control too.  
That calm lasted very briefly though, it went away quickly as Daisy saw no other figure appearing from the Zephyr other than May’s.

“Daisy” the woman called as she walked towards her.  
“May” Daisy replied worriedly. “What is going on, where’s Coulson?”  
May had that expression on that indicated she was angry at herself and felt useless. “He went with Hale.” she stated, not able to look at her in the eyes.  
“He did what?” Daisy snapped. “Wasn’t it enough for him to make a deal with the devil from another dimension? He wanted one with our own devil too?” she said as she started to cry again, the weight of what had happened with Fitz collapsing on her like a ton of bricks.

“Daisy.” May said wrapping her arms around the girl . “Oh my God, Daisy, what happened?”  
Daisy let herself sink into May’s warm embrace and held her close, feeling finally safe and away from all the pain she’d suffered.  
May decided against asking her what the bandage was for, instead, she caressed her back, then her hair and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
If this was what was coming to her, she might as well start to prepare.  
When Daisy felt like she had cried all her tears, she raised her head from May’s chest and blinked a couple times to re-adjust to the light. “Thank you,” she said, her voice still broken but a half smile forced on her face.

May smiled back at her, one of the warmest smiles Daisy had ever seen on her. As they walked back into the lighthouse, they never allowed more than one step between them, and looked at each other more than once, when they thought the other wasn’t watching.

May couldn’t help but feel guilty. Whatever had happened to Daisy, she hadn’t been there for her. How was she supposed to do this right?  
The girl looked as bad as she had ever seen her, a lethal mix of hurt, betrayed, disappointed, angry and sad, and the bandage over her head didn’t look pleasant. She wanted to ask, but didn’t want to push her. She knew what it felt like to be pushed into conversations you didn’t want to have.

Daisy, on the other hand, felt disconcerted. It wasn’t like May to let Coulson go like that, there had to be a plausible explanation. Moreover, there was something with the woman that wasn’t quite the same. The fact that she had been the one hugging her, the soft voice she had used.. even the way she was walking felt different. May was always one to look straight into the direction she was going, but she was now lost in her thoughts, her pace slower than the usual, one of her hands on her hips, the other laid softly on her stomach.  
She looked both tense and relaxed at the same time, and Daisy guessed it was because of Coulson.

Daisy stopped just under the doorframe and May did the same.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” she tried softly.  
Daisy nodded in return, stepping closer to her, as one of the Agents who was watching the entrance passed by. “But we have to go to one of our bedrooms” she whispered. “It’s kind of complicated and I don’t want anyone to listen in on us.”  
May just nodded and started to walk toward her own room. She was so tired she could really use a few minutes on her bed.

Once inside, she locked the door and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her for Daisy to sit too.

The girl did as she was told and sat next to the woman, still uncertain about the way she should have broken the new.  
May waited for her, gave her all the time she needed and when she thought the girl needed to be pushed a bit after all, she still didn't say a word, she just took her hand and held it between hers.

"Whenever you are ready." she said a little while later, "and it the mean time, if you want, I can fill you in on what happened with Coulson." she said, a bittersweet note on her voice as she pronounced his name.  
Daisy nodded and her eyes rose up to look at May.  
"It was all a trap," the woman started. "And a very well built one I must admit, took us some time to figure it out." she continued. "Remember the Russian guy who Aida turned into a half robot?"

May explained it all to Daisy in about five minutes, one of her hands still holding Daisy's, the other shifting uncomfortably back and forth between her lap and the duvet, her eyes down the whole time.

" I can't believe he agreed on that." Daisy commented, "why does he keep doing this? Doesn't he realize that we all need him here? That we are his family?"

The way Melinda twitched as she heard those words didn't go unnoticed but Daisy left it aside for later.

"I would have wanted his advice in what to do with what happened here, cause I know you'll want to kill the person responsible for it just as much as I do." she started and Melinda turned to look at her.  
"Responsible for that?" she asked pointing at the girl's head.  
"For that and for this." Daisy said using her powers on May's hand she was still holding, feeling her bones like she had done with Jemma when she thought she was an LMD.  
"You got your powers back?" May asked astonished.  
"Yeah, and I got cut open with no medication and no humanity at all." she bursted, her eyes watering again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's alright." May offered. "But who was that? Is that person still here? Did you lock them up?"

Here she was. Mama May. "Yeah, that's definitely the interesting part." she said between small sobs. "It was Fitz. He knocked me out, chained me to a table and-" she was now crying harder than before and May pulled her closer once again. "And he started to talk to himself.. Not actually himself, to Leopold from the Framework. He was convinced he was right there but there was no one else but me and I was- I was begging for him to stop.." she was screaming and trembling and felt like she could just cause an Earthquake. "I was beginning for him to stop May, he just.. He just wouldn't listen and no one could hear me. No one could-"

May felt her eyes filling with tears and tried to avoid them from streaming. Fitz. Daisy was right, she wanted to kill him.  
"And then Jemma came in and she made him realize what he was doing but he wouldn't stop- He kept doing what he was doing, he cut me right here and gave me a shot of adrenaline so my powers would srike back."

"He betrayed me, he hurt me, he made that choice for me" she said as she released herself from May's hug and the room around her shook a bit, a clear sign that she had lost control.

"He's going to pay Daisy, you have my word. Now focus on my heartbeat, okay? I'm right here, and I'm not leaving your side"

The shaking slew down a bit.

"That's right. We're going to sleep in the same room tonight, okay? I'll be right there with you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him" she said taking her arms.

"Come here," she whispered leading her close to her chest.  
"May, don't, I still can't calm it down, I don't-"  
Just like the first times, years back, May didn't seem to care. She hugged the girl tight and kissed her head.  
"Everything's going to be fine Daisy. I promise. Just focus, okay?"  
Daisy surrendered to the hug and focused on May's heartbeat like she had said.  
It was so calm, so steady, so peaceful.. So not May's!

  
"Oh my God" she exclaimed as soon as she realized.  
The shaking stopped immediately and her eyes looked up at May with a brand new light.

"So you felt it too?" the woman asked, but it was more a statement than a true question. "I guess there's no denying it anymore."

"May that was.. Are you.." she tried to elaborate some words that could actually make sense but failed.

"Pregnant?" May sighed. "yeah, I think so."


End file.
